This invention relates generally to materials handling and waste handling, and more specifically to the heat treatment of any decomposable materials and the procedures and equipment for treating them. Various organic, pseudo-organic, and inorganic metals and salts including waste, refuse, garbage and the like are converted into usable, recoverable and reusable products. This accomplishes total resource recovery, resource conservation and pollution free disposal.
Numerous and various types of waste treatment facilities and systems serving both private and community demands have been proposed over recent years, aimed at disposing of waste products without unduly contaminating the environment.
Modern waste conversion systems with expanded capabilities are needed to more quickly and efficiently handle and convert greater quantities of waste materials produced into usable products.
Most prior art waste handling systems are restricted by various drawbacks such as complexity, pollution problems, excessive operation, maintenance, and capital cost, inadequate capacity and capability, etc.
Many present day systems are as ineffective as they are ancient, such as open burning dumps, incinerator processes and sanitary land fill methods. It is also a known procedure to treat waaste material having a high organic content under a relatively high pressure process of destructive distillation in order to thermally decompose the organic waste material. Generally this treatment involves heating the various substances to at least their boiling points and causing the resulting gases, mists and other fluids to move by high pressure blowers and pumps to collection areas. The resulting fluids are then processed at elevated pressures, elevated temperatures or under vacuum conditions to cause further separation.